


Pre The Life and Crimes of Scrooge McDuck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [42]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Dysfunctional Family, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulative Relationship, Redemption, Short One Shot, Villains, Villains to Heroes, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I'm going to explain how Poe De Spell could be the same person in my Phooey Duck Exists AU as he is shown in the episode.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Pre The Life and Crimes of Scrooge McDuck

Lena, Phooey Duck, Minima De Spell, and Poe De Spell were all in Poe's house in the living room. The Crow explained, "After I turned into an animal crow, I couldn't think." The duck children, including his own daughter, got closer to listen to him speak. He continued, "It was like a strange hell of my own mind where my very personhood was crushed and I couldn't scream." Phooey Duck gasped and put his hands to his bill, he asked, "Is that why you don't like my Unca Scrooge?" The adult man nodded with some shame before giving a hopeful smile. The person crow finished, "I waited for so long for my sister to turn me back into a duck that I ended up leaving her and turning myself into a person. I swear she's gone completely nuts since I turned into a crow, so obsessed with that stupid damn coin."

Minima patted her father on the back, seeing him getting upset. She comforted, "You don't have to tell them if it hurts, Daddy." The father took her hand gently and spoke with some pain, "It's OK, Sweetie, I left Magica after what she did to you and my wife and Lena... So I'm all better now."

Lena cocked an eye, puzzling together a question of her own. It took a moment but she finally asked, "I'm sorry but... If Magica appeared and said she'd make you a duck again, wouldn't you be manipulated into following her again?" The room went silent. All eyes were on the man in the room, as he started to sweat at the question. The children got more concerned as his silence kept going, with every second saying more than words. What the quiet told scared them. "You aren't going to be evil again, right?" Phooey tested.

Poe was still not talking as his eyes flooded tears of shame. Phooey panicked, "You aren't going to hurt my Unca Scrooge, right!?!" Still no answer. Even his daughter was unsettled by this, yet she was unable to be upset at seeing his tears. Finally the magical man bursted with sobs, "You don't understand! You don't understand what it was like! You don't understand what Magica can do if she gets in your head, if she can hold something like that against you!!"

Minima hugged him. Lena replied sternly, "Yes, I do. I know exactly how she can use and abuse anyone." The sorcerer turned away in embarrassment and hid his tears behind his hands. He wept, "I'm weak. I'm so weak." Lena Not So De Spell and Minima De Spell went to say something but remembered he basically admitted to possibly betraying them, yet they couldn't fault him for they both knew that same feeling of weakness. Lena Sabrewing sighed, "You aren't weak. She just gets into your head and puppets you, I know how that is. Still we won't have to worry about if she can use you again, as long as we keep her away."

"You can fight back those wants for revenge and be strong against her abuse, you are stronger than me." Poe De Spell sniffled, "I wish I could protect you and Minima from me when I try to protect you both from her."

Phooey Duck assured, "Hey, if you came back and say sorry. Then we wouldn't be judge you for your moment of pain under manipulation." The three ducklings all agreed to that term. Still it hurt to know he could betray them at any moment after the time they all spent reconnecting the De Spell family without Magica De Spell or her mind games. Poe turned slightly to look at them almost, he admitted, "I should tell you. I wasn’t innocent in Magica's evils. I did bad things and sometimes I want to do bad things again..."

Lena McDuck Sabrewing Not So De Spell Duck agrued, "I did bad things too. What matters is what we do moving forward even if those bad things still haunt us and shaped who we are now. As long as you actually want to be better, we will forgive you."

The adult crow hugged all the children in relief that even though his weakness may make him stumble and hurt them, he'd still be able to be forgiven for his mistakes. Minima smiled and happily noted, "Big Sister Lena was strong without us even when we were so worried about her. Now we can be strong together against Aunt Magica."

This eased the pain while it still remained as a dull ache. Bittersweetily the family of magic users and their paradoxical friend felt like a family in this dull pain and it's ease. Hoping that which each mistake that they could learn and one day cut out what hurt them all so.

The End.

If you watched the episode, you'll realize that Poe doesn't remember the event as it actually happened. This because his time as a crow and his resentment of his sister for not saving him warped his memory of the event in question.


End file.
